


Adventures In Matchmaking

by cloneclubbingcreampuff



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Matchmaking, This is super cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloneclubbingcreampuff/pseuds/cloneclubbingcreampuff
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Cat Grant hates everything. She calls Miranda to help her get through it, and definitely not to talk about her clueless assistant.





	

The atmosphere seemed to shift when Cat Grant walked out of her elevator; she scrunched her nose up and glanced around as several people ducked out of her way. Pulling her sunglasses off, she stepped into her office and fished her phone out of her purse. She scrolled down her contacts and pressed the number she wanted, then sat down in her swivel chair and leaned back, smirking as several employees kept shooting her furtive glances through the glass. That was one of the reasons Cat loved having a glass office; the looks of pure terror she inspired never ceased to amuse her. 

One ring, two, then three. Cat raised her eyebrows, already imagining the complaints of ineptitude she'd hear when her call went through. 

"Hello?" a voice said, strained and tentative. 

"Put me through to Miranda, please," Cat said. "She's in, isn't she?" 

"Yes, one moment. May I ask who's calling?" 

"Cat Grant."

There was a fumbling sound for a few moments, then a click as her call was connected. Cat settled in her chair, already feeling as though perhaps today wouldn't be so terrible. Carter had made a Valentine's day card for Supergirl, and had asked Cat to deliver it to her if she saw her. Cat's eyes fell on the poster of Supergirl in her office. If only it were that easy. She loved Carter, but she wasn't about to put herself in fatal danger again just to get Supergirl's attention. Though she had entertained quite a few fantasies about--

"Cat, it's been too long. How are you?" 

Cat shifted in her chair and absently twirled a curl of hair around her finger. "I'm doing well. Just wondering why you and I, two of the most powerful people in the country, still haven't managed to eradicate this pointless holiday from the calendar as of yet."

"You're aware that you give me that same speech every year." Miranda's voice was soft and patient with a touch of amusement. 

Cat smirked. "To provide you with extra incentive."

"Or to distract yourself from--" 

"So, how are you?" Cat interrupted, lounging back in her chair and pretending that she didn't feel a shot of anxiety at what Miranda was about to say. She thought back to their other phone conversations, and wondered just how many times she'd brought up Kara during their talks. She fiddled with her sunglasses as she continued: "How's Andy?" 

"Andrea is fine," Miranda replied. "I'll send you her latest article, if you like." 

"Please do. I've always loved her work."

There was silence for a few moments, and Cat bit her lip, wondering what she could say to fill it. She and Miranda were not the most polite or friendly people, but they were both direct and honest to a fault, and Cat hated that her usual bluntness had suddenly been replaced with trepidation that crept down her spine. She took a deep breath and made the mistake of glancing towards Kara's desk. Surprise, surprise. Witt was standing near Kara, giving her a cheesy smile and shoving a box of chocolates in her hand. 

"Oh, for Christ's sakes," Cat hissed. "Miranda, I'm going to have to call you back."

"What's wrong? No, wait, let me. You're sitting at your desk, trying to tell yourself to calm down while twirling some hair around your fingers--a sure sign of sexual frustration, by the way--and you saw one of those lovesick boys you're always complaining about trying to flirt with Kara. Am I close?" 

"I'm glad my suffering is a source of amusement for you," Cat snapped. "I should have fired Wes weeks ago. His productivity has been in a downward curve ever since the incident with his father. And James--"

"Darling," Miranda cut in. "Surely you can't be this blind." 

"Not all of us fall in love with our assistants, Miranda," Cat shot back, irritated. She'd had this particular conversation with her friend before; the latest talk had been right after Adam had left. She'd been a wreck, and clearly, she'd revealed way too much. And she didn't want to talk about this, not today, not when it seemed like everyone in the office was tripping over themselves to get Kara's attention. There would never be a right time to admit to herself that maybe she felt something for Kara that was decidedly not professional, and definitely didn't fit into the boss-employee relationship she'd been trying to cultivate. 

"Not all of us," Miranda conceded. "But you and I seem to be fated to do just that." 

Cat scoffed and stood up, forgetting all about the phone on her desk as she snuck another glance at Kara. This was getting ridiculous. It was just the holiday. All the sickening candy hearts and valentines were turning her employees into hormonal, twitterpated teenagers, herself included. She started to pace and kept her gaze forward, fighting off the urge to see if Willis and James were still vying for Kara's attention. 

"Kiera," she called, clenching and unclenching her fists. "Come in here, please."

Kara rushed in, leaving Walden's pitiful puppy dog eyes behind, though Cat noticed she was still holding the box of chocolates he'd given her. Cat stopped pacing, grabbed some files on her desk and turned towards Kara, looking past her for a moment. Walt had turned towards his desk and was pretending to work.

"Is there anything you need, Miss Grant?"

"Yes, Kiera. I need you to take these files to Kevin in accounting. Try not to get distracted on the way. Also, go to Flint's Bakery and get the cupcakes that I like; not the red velvet ones because those are disgusting. The--"

"Vanilla and strawberry," Kara cut in. "I know what you like, Miss Grant."

Cat paused. Kara never meant to make those kind of comments sound flirtatious. She was reading too much into it, obviously. "Yes. Well. That's why I keep you around."

"Really? Then I'm flattered," Kara replied, and gave her one of her blinding smiles. She turned to leave, and Cat told herself she had to be imagining the slight sway to her hips. It was just the fact that it was Valentine's day. Clearly she was feeling more lonely than usual.

It was only then that Cat remembered that she'd never hung up her phone. She groaned and picked it up, readying herself for Miranda's version of teasing, which usually consisted of unwanted advice and stories about her and Andy. 

"Tell me you didn't hear that."

Miranda chuckled. "Cat, darling. You're doomed."

 

\----

 

When Kara came back with the cupcakes, Miss Grant was still on the phone. Kara had been tempted to listen in, to at least figure out who she was talking to, but something stopped her. Mostly fear and a little bit of jealousy. Because if she was talking to a boyfriend, then Kara would rather be left in the dark about the content of their conversation. She'd seen her boss flirt before; she knew the signs, and it didn't really seem like Cat was flirting. Though she was twirling her hair an awful lot. Kara stepped into her office and placed the cupcakes on her boss' desk, then lingered for a few seconds. 

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Just because it worked for you--"

Cat stopped when she saw Kara. Then changed the subject, of all things, to the weather. Okay. So whatever she was talking about was private, which meant that Kara should go. 

Kara got back to her desk and absent-mindedly ate one of Winn's chocolates. This wasn't going to get any better. Here she was, on Valentine's day, and she hadn't been able to get Miss Grant out of her head all day. At least it hadn't been like the Christmas party last year. That had been torturous, mostly because she'd just been recovering from her hit and miss with James. She'd been vulnerable, and the sight of her boss in a beautiful green silk sheath hadn't helped matters. Kara couldn't pinpoint the moment she'd woken up and realized just how in love with Miss Grant she was, but part of her wished she'd stayed ignorant. Being self-aware wasn't all that great, not when you were falling for your boss. 

"Hey, Kara, you okay?" Winn asked, sliding his chair close to hers. "Lucy, James and I are gonna hit Club Apocalypse tonight. You can totally come if you want." 

"Yeah, that sounds like fun," Kara murmured. "Maybe I'll see if Alex wants to come too."

"Sure," Winn said, with a little less enthusiasm. He was intimidated by Alex, Kara could tell. Watching them interact was pretty funny. 

Maybe there was a way to salvage the day. She could finally forget about her doomed-to-crash-and-burn infatuation and move on. 

 

\----

 

Cat hadn't meant to keep Kara this late. Her call with Miranda had lasted longer than she'd planned. 

"You can go, Kiera," Cat mumbled, shuffling through the laminated pages. None of them looked very good, and the prospect of redoing them alone wasn't too pleasant, but Kara looked so restless that Cat had decided to take pity on her. 

"No, it's okay. I can help you--"

"I'm sure you have plans. Probably with James or Wallace," Cat interrupted, her tone brittle and sharp. "Don't let me keep you here."

Kara frowned, putting her notepad down on Cat's desk. "Are you mad at me?" 

"No."

"That was convincing."

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you," Cat snapped. She retreated behind her desk and took a seat in her chair, finally feeling the ache of loneliness that she hadn't allowed herself to dwell on. 

"Lying doesn't suit you either," Kara retorted. "If you want me to go, I will, but I feel like you're mad at me and I don't know what I did."

"Stop being so dramatic. You did nothing wrong."

"Then--I'll see you tomorrow?"

Cat nodded slowly. "Have a good night."

She carefully avoided Kara's gaze, and watched as she slowly walked towards the door. It reminded her of the night, so many months before, when Kara had broken up with Adam. It reminded her of how lonely it had felt, watching her assistant accept that their relationship would only ever be that of boss and employee. She'd grown lax in the past few months; she let Kara get close to her again, sneak past her well-placed defenses. It was something Kara was so good at that Cat hadn't even noticed at first. Now it was time to let her go.

Before Kara could leave, however, the door was flung open, and Miranda Priestly stepped through with a stern expression on her face. Cat gaped, shocked, before anger set in. Really, could this day get any worse? She was sure this was how horror movies started. 

Cat stood up from her chair, hands on her desk. "Miranda, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Keeping you from making a colossal mistake," Miranda said loftily. She pivoted towards Kara, who looked very confused. "And you're Kiera, I'm guessing?"

"Kara, yes," Kara mumbled, sending furtive glances towards the door. "I'm just...working late."

"Right," Miranda said with a leer. The effect was terrifying. "That one's a classic. Andrea used that excuse on me many times before I caught on."

Cat surged forward, feeling her cheeks flush. This was humiliating enough without Miranda insinuating things that weren't true. "Well, as you can see, Miranda, we're busy. I'll be happy to put you up in a hotel, and we can go out to lunch tomorrow. Set it up, Kiera," Cat commanded with a flourish. 

Miranda smirked, and Cat realized with a sinking feeling that getting rid of her wouldn't be that easy. 

"You two know each other well, then?" Kara asked, glancing between the two of them after she'd grabbed her notepad. 

"Yes," Cat sighed. "This is Miranda Priestly, editor of Runway Magazine and a friend of mine." Though that last point might not be true for much longer, Cat mused. 

"And I'm here to do some matchmaking. Because apparently Cat still needs my help in that department," Miranda quipped. 

"Ooh," Kara said, suddenly excited. Cat had no idea she was such a romantic, and strangely, that wasn't a turn off. "Uh...who...???"

Cat and Miranda shared a look. Cat hadn't been joking when she'd told her Kara was clueless. 

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, Kara," Miranda said after a few moments. "Now. I made reservations at La Petite Grange, for two. I suggest you make good use of them. I'll see you both later to get the details," Miranda said, then continued before Cat could protest, "It's a free meal on one of the days of the year designed to make anyone not in a relationship hate themselves. So...why not go together?"

"Okay..." Kara said. "Oh...OH!"

Cat glared at Miranda. "Ignore her, Kiera. This is ridiculous."

"You think so?" Kara sounded crestfallen. 

Cat sighed. Apparently she had no choice: she would have to spell this out, word for word. "You're straight, Kara. You have two boys constantly trying to get your attention. So yes, it's ridiculous that you'd be interested in going out to dinner with me. Because I am _your boss _," Cat blurted.__

__The only good thing about this conversation was that Miranda was finally staying quiet, content to watch Cat's humiliation without butting in._ _

__For a few moments, no one said anything. Kara resembled a fish, opening and closing her mouth, and Cat was ready to just grab her coat and leave, or maybe call James so he could get Supergirl to come fly her away, when Kara finally spoke._ _

__"I don't think I'm all that straight," Kara said briskly. "I mean, I've liked you for a while...and I know you're my boss but going out to dinner sounds nice. I mean, if you still want to...?"_ _

__Now it was Cat's turn to be shocked._ _

__

__\----_ _

__

__Miranda laid down on the hotel bed, which was cold and empty without Andrea there. She dialed her wife's number and waited for Andrea to pick up._ _

__"Miranda! I got your note. Did you get them together?"_ _

__"Yes, I think so. Just a subtle push was all they needed."_ _

__Andrea snorted, which would have been undignified coming from anyone else. "Right. I'm sure that's how it went down. I wonder what murder weapon Cat's going to use on you. You'd better come back as a ghost and haunt me if you die tomorrow."_ _

__"Count on it, darling."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I did write a Valentine's Day fic in December lol. I have no idea why. Thanks for reading :) I apologize for how dumb and cheesy this is.


End file.
